Bedtime narrative
by Taurusdoodles99
Summary: Grandpa Rome tells Romano and Veneciano, his beloved grandchildren, the story of their mother. -oneshot


"Grandpa Rome," A tiny hand tugged at the aforementioned man. "Me and Veneciano can't sleep." The old man crouched down to the little boy's level. He patted his dark auburn hair and looked to the other younger boy. He grasped a small wooden horse to chest and, with tired eyes, stared in the distance.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Rome questioned.

"That's what I said, grandpa. Don't repeat me." His grandfather chuckled lightly. He gently lifted his youngest grandson up and took his oldest grandson's hand. He walked the two to their bedroom. It was actually quite a beautiful room dispute the boys hardly being in it. Rome had his best architects build them an exquisite room. He just loved to spoil the boys with many gifts.

Rome sat Veneciano onto his bed while Romano climbed into his own. Rome sat between the two beds, sitting there thinking.

"Story, grandpa." The smaller boy spoke. He sleepily bounced in place, Rome laughing a bit. "A story... Now what should I tell you?"

"War and stuff!" Romano chanted.

"No! War is scary, grandpa! No, no, no!" Veneciano shook his head and rattled the older man.

"War is not scary, stupid! It is cool!" The two boys began to argue. Although, Rome did have clear thoughts dispute their shouting. Oh I know, the empire thought.

"Boys," Veneciano spat a 'your stupider' at Romano who in return threw a 'shut up, you are.' Rome cleared his throat. "BOYS." He shouted. He stood up and brought Romano to his arm, planting him on his younger brother's bed. The young boy squirmed, but he managed to keep his grandson from falling.

"Now," He began. "Have I ever told the story of your mother?" Rome asked, a warm smile on his dark tanned face. Both boys' eyes twinkled with wonder. Their heads shook as to nonverbally say no. Rome smiled brighter.

"Well, your mother, Valentina Vargas, was very beautiful. You remember grandma's painting?" They nodded in confirmation. "Valentina looked just like her! Her light auburn hair with thousands and thousands of curls-"

"Like you grandpa!" Romano pointed to his graying brown, curly hair. He laughed innocently, Veneciano following in his older brother's lead.

"Yes, yes. Like me. I mean where do you think she gets her looks, eh?" The boys laughed a bit more before settling down. Rome cleared his throat once again and continued.

"Valentina, your mother, was quite a smart girl. She was also very curious and straightforward as well. You are so much like her, Romano. She was so hot headed at times that I just couldn't take it sometimes."

"Was I like mama, grandpa?" Veneciano asked, tilting his head a bit. "Looks, yes. You were more like your father, Sextus."

"Our papa was named after a number?" Romano asked in confusion, somewhat of a sarcastic tone added.

"He was the youngest of five other brothers. That explain it? I mean, our neighbor's son' name is Decem. Remember boys, if you ever have children do not, for the love of Jupiter, name them after the Latin numeral system." Rome begged. The two nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, carrying on," Rome said. "How about we talk about how she and your papa met?" They nodded once again, a recurring theme. "So, your mother wanted to watch me train some of the new men for my battalion. Couldn't say no or she would ultimately trash the house, with the help of the servants who always took her side. I took with me, threatening the men beforehand of course. But Sextus Martinus disobeyed me. Or it was more like Valentina disobeying."

Rome watched the focused glimmer in his grandsons brown eyes. "She and your father got very close to each other. Soon after the first training ended, he would escort her into town. He bought a few pieces of jewelry that came from Ms. Egypt herself. Actually, I think your uncle made them with her..." Rome trailed off in thought.

Soon Romano was fed up so pushed his grandfather slightly and blew in his face. "Ugh," He screamed in disgust. "Your breath stinks, filius." He waved off the boy's stench then ruffled his hair.

"Getting back on topic again; your mother and Sextus become very close. So close that at least three months later, he came to me asking permission. Of course I said yes. But the wedding was put to a halt. A certain someone decided poke his little nose into existence." Rome pointed to Romano. "We would've had the make up wedding the next year but then again another little nose came along."

Rome booped both of the boys' noses gently. They giggled slightly in response. "There wasn't going to be a wedding until Vene would turn one."

"But what happened, grandpa?" Veneciano asked in his squeaky voice.

"Well, uh..." Rome trailed off, not wanting to say anything. "Let's just save that part for when you are older." He prepared to stand up but was stopped by Romano's sad tone.

"Grandpa Rome. How did mama die?" Taken slightly aback, Rome stared out into space. Tears struck his eyes, a pool forming in the corners. He sat down onto Romano's empty bed. The boys sat there, concern plastered on their faces. Their little feet hit the cold stone floor, pattering against it as they took a few steps the other bed.

Rome sat there, fighting off tears, choking them back to show his grandchildren strength.

But truth is, he needed to cry. He repressed the guilt and sadness from both his daughter's and son in law's death. His palm rested upon his face. Veneciano climbed into his lap, Romano hugging feet.

"Its okay, grandpa." Veneciano's sorrowful words spilled out. "You do not have to tell us. Like you said, Mama is always with up cause she loves us. Papa, too."

It was silent for a while. Rome whimpered occasionally. The boys still laying in their little places, close to their dear grandfather. His usual manly, confident stance lowered. He felt ashamed. His enemies could be watching him. A powerful empire breaking down with his grandsons by his side. They'd think it was pathetic. Figure out a way to exploit it.

He took a breath in, then out. Sighing, he picked Romano up, carefully minding Veneciano in his lap. Rome sat the oldest boy on his lap, still having room the youngest. He wiped away straying tears, clearing his throat for the third time that evening.

"We were just outside of Placentia. Me and Sextus was heading out to hunt for fun so Valentina could have some quiet time. We were out for hours, all day until nightfall. She was outside the little house we were living in, with a few candles that were already melting. She was out there with the both of you for a while." He paused taking in a handful of air through his lungs. "I'm walking up to her and something flies past." He blinks back tears, the boys doing the same. Rome took a gulp.

"An arrow hit her shoulder. Thankfully you, Romano, were on the ground. I... I looked back and saw Germania. I couldn't see him well because of the dark sky. But he ran. Sextus got her inside while I took care of you both. Veneciano, you were crying. And Romano... You were asking for her name. Never stopping until you learned a word the following month." Tears began to form at his tear ducts once again, this time not fighting back.

"Two of his boys, I think his name was Teutonic Knight, or that was what had called himself at least, and the other Austria I believe. They came up to the cottage later that night, apologizing for what their father had done. Austria even offered to a free swing at his old man." He chuckled wholeheartedly, reminiscing at the boy's actions. "They saw you two and felt even more awful. But I sent them off either way. I don't even know if they still remember. They were do young, five years at most." He took a few staggering breaths.

"She bled out within the night. A few months pass and your father goes into battle. I stayed per request of the king. Sextus never came home. He died in battle..." He fell silent for a minutes, thinking. Once he had in mind of what to say, he opened his mouth.

"Valentina was half human. The human in her made her kind and fear more than I had did. She was so kind, yet so very difficult. She was spoiled from heaven and back. And I loved her so much. Sextus was a towering young human. Always so positive in the worst of times. The best man for a husband and father. He always loved taking me and Valentina out into the market. He'd buy valuable items for so much aureus. I loved him equally as much. They were both the first two children of mine to die. But they are still here." He covered the boys' chests, specifically where their hearts were. He smiled warmly.

"Grandpa," Veneciano's voice was low and tired. "Can we sleep with you tonight?" Roman agreed with pleading and hopeful eyes. "Yes." Rome simply said. He carried the boys off, blowing out the light on the way out.

 _This was an idea I thought of a few days ago and finally finished today. And it's also the first story I've finished in a while. Since I started English 4 this school year, I have been more compelled to write. So why not write fanfiction of the side? Anyway, I really loved writing this. If you want a oneshot to go into more depth of Rome's family or even just another nation's family just tell me I can get writing!_ _Although, I can only do oneshots for now. I'm a highschool senior now which means I have to buckle down, attend senior meetings, and apply for scholorships after scholorships and for college._ _I hope you enjoyed reading! Coment, fav, share, juvo!(latin for please)_ _ **Fun fact- Jupitar is the Roman equivalent to the Greek's Zeus. They are the same god, just alternate names!**_ _ **Sextus is six in Latin.**_ _ **Decem is ten in Latin.**_ _ **Placentia is the older of today's Piacenza, Italy.**_ _ **Filius is son in latin.**_ _ **Valentina, of Latin origin, means strong and healthy.**_ _ **If I could go back, I would've used human names instead, choosing Romulus as Rome's name. Romulus is the first known founder of Rome. So I saw it fitting to name him after the first Roman king. Meaning? Founder of Rome... well, duh.**_


End file.
